Passion And Danger
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: A recently divorced homicide detective, Gabriella Rice must find a serial killer before he kills again. Little does she know the killer may be closer then she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

A woman was walking down the street late at night in Manhattan, New York. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and pulled into an alley. She couldn't see the man's face. It was to dark. He held a knife to her throat.

"Shut up and do what you're told." He said.

It was eight o' clock in the morning. A woman was laying in bed asleep. Her cell phone started to ring. "Rice." She said. "I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and sat up in bed.

She was a beautiful twenty-seven year old with long black hair and green eyes. Her name was Gabriella Rice. Everyone called her Gabby. There were moving boxes in the bedroom. Six months ago she'd gotten a divorce. Up until last week she'd lived in a hotel. Now she lived in a very nice high-rise. She still hadn't found the time to unpack. She was a homicide detective. She had been for seven years. She was headed to a crime scene. For the last year a serial killer had been on the loose. His nickname was the Manhattan Slasher. They called him that because he always slit the throat of his victims. This guy was a pro he never left a trace. Gabby pulled up to the crime scene. Her partner of five years Dolph Ziggler was waiting for her when she walked over.

"What do we got Dolph?" She asked. "His work?"

"Definitely." "Same MO slit throat, suspected sexual assault, beaten."

"Damn this makes his eighth victim." "Has she been identified?"

"Kimberly Price, twenty-two." "She was leaving a club up the street." "Her hand's stamped."

"Has the family been notified?"

"I have two uniforms in route right now."

"We need to catch this bastard."

"We will." "Sooner or later he'll slip." "They always do."

"The paperwork will take hours."

Gabby didn't get home until five in the afternoon. She was unlocking her door.

"Excuse me." A man's voice said. She turned around and saw a very attractive man. "Hi I just wanted to introduce myself." "I'm John Cena."

"Gabby Rice." "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to."

"Well I better go in." "I need to unpack."

"If you don't mine the company I can help you."

"Alright."

Two hours later they were done.

"Well John thank you for helping." She said.

"No problem." "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Wanna order a pizza?"

"Sure."

They were sitting in the living room eating. John had went and got a bottle of wine from his house.

"So Gabby." "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a cop."

"A cop?"

"Yeah." "A homicide detective."

"What made you want to go into that field?"

"I like putting scumbags behind bars." "What do you do?"

"I'm an accountant."

"Really?" She said surprised.

"Yeah." "You sound surprised."

"It's just when I picture an accountant I picture a short nerd." "You don't look like that."

"Why did you move here if you don't mind me asking?" "Six months ago I got divorced."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "He cheated on me."

"Who in their right mind would cheat on you?" "You are gorgeous."

"Thank you." "Would you happened to know where there's a hardware store is around here?"

"Yeah."

"Where?" "I wanna paint the hallway."

"I can get for you it a discounted price." "What color?"

"Light blue."

"I'll look into it and get back to you tomorrow."

"Ok."

"I'd better get going." She walked to the door.

"Thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome." "Goodnight Gabby."

"Goodnight John." He left. She shut the door. _"Damn that's the sexiest accountant I've ever met in my life." She thought. "Of course it could be the fact that I haven't had sex in seven months."_


	2. Chapter 2

Gabby woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She got in the shower got dressed and went to the elevator. As the doors were about to close John got on. He was dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase.

"He looks good in that suit." She thought.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"You look really pretty today."

"Thank you."

"Off to work?"

"Yeah."

"Me to." "I got that paint for you." "Would around seven be a good time to drop it off?"

"If I don't get caught up at work yeah."

"Ok."

"If I'm not home just leave it at my door."

"Ok." The elevator dinged. "Have a good day."

"You to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Gabby went to the precinct. Dolph wasn't there yet. She sat down and started doing her reports. Her mind began to drift to John in the elevator.

 _They were in the elevator. They kissed. She took off his jacket. He unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off. "Ohhhh." She moaned as he kissed her neck. He took off her bra. They kissed…_

"Gabby." Dolph said. "Gabby!"

"Huh?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That smirk." "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"That's not a nothing face."

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"None of your business."

"Did you meet a guy?" "Holy shit, you did."

"It's nothing." "He's just my neighbor."

"Yeah right." "Let's just hope he doesn't turn out like Rory."

"Well you didn't like Rory from the moment you met him."

"Wasn't I right not to like him?"

"Yeah he did turn out to be a cheating bastard."

"See?" "Here." "I got you a coffee and your favorite banana muffin and a People magazine."

"You didn't have to get me People."

"Well I was buying a newspaper." "So I thought why not."

"Thank you." "Want me to pay you back?"

"No." "It's on me."

"Ok."

"I got a call from forensics on the way up here about the Kimberly Price murder."

"And?"

"Nothing." "No fingerprints, no semen, no fibers."

"So like all the other times, we're fucked."

"Pretty much."

"Perfect just perfect."

Later the night Gabby was at home going over the facts of the Manhattan Slasher case. There was a knock at her door. She got up and answered it.

"John hi." She said.

"Hi." He was holding three buckets of paint. He had a drop cloth over his shoulder. "I didn't know how much paint you needed."

"Two buckets should do it."

"Want any help?"

"Sure." He went in. "Let me just put away this work stuff." She put away the files.

"Bad day?"

"I've just been working on a case I can't crack."

"That sucks."

They were painting.

"Is Gabby short for anything?" He asked.

"Gabriella."

"That's pretty."

"Thanks."

"How long were you married?"

"Five years but I found out he was cheating on me for three." "What about you?" "How long have you lived here?"

"Three years."

"I still can't believe you're an accountant."

"It's a boring profession but it pays well." "Speaking of which who does your taxes?"

"I usually just take them to get done."

"I can do them for you if you want."

"Ok." "Have you ever been married?"

"No."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know." "I guess I work to much."

"We have that in common."

"Besides if I had a girlfriend I wouldn't get to be over here talking to you." They both laughed. "You have a real pretty smile."

"Thank you."

Three hours later they were done with the hallway. They both are paint on them.

"Oh I have to pay you for the paint." She said. "How much?"

"Don't worry about it." "Think of it as a welcome to the neighborhood gift."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." "I suppose if you really want to do something for me you can let me take you to dinner tomorrow night."

"Ok."

"Does eight work for you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Gabby got up and got ready for work. She couldn't wait for her date with John tonight. She'd hadn't been on a date in a long time. When she went into the precinct there was a big vase of roses on her desk.

"Are those from Mr. neighbor?" Dolph asked.

"I don't know." She went over and took out the card. It read.

I can't wait for our date tonight. – John

Gabby smiled.

Gabby looked it up on Google and there were only two accounting firms in Manhattan. The first one she called John didn't work there. She tried the second one.

"Miller Swenson And Associates." The woman who answered the phone said. "How can I help you?"

"Can I speak with John Cena please?"

"Extension two-three-seven."

Gabby dialed two-three seven. It started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi John it's Gabby."

"Oh hi."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all."

"I just wanted to say thank you for the roses."

"You're welcome." "I'll see you tonight."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Gabby hung up and smiled. She looked at Dolph he was smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"John huh?"

"Yeah." "We have a date tonight."

"When do I get to meet him?"

"Dolph it's our first date."

"Gabby I've known you for years." "When a guy makes you smile like that he gets way more then one date."

On her lunch hour Gabby was at the gym working out. She was punching and kicking a bag. On her way out her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"I think we may have a lead on the Manhattan Slasher." Dolph said.

"That's great."

Gabby and Dolph met each other back at the precinct and took Dolph's car. They went to a house and knocked on the door. A woman with bright red hair answered.

"Eva Marie Nelson?" Dolph asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Detective Ziggler." "This is my partner Detective Rice." "We understand you may have some information regarding the Manhattan Slasher."

"Yeah."

"May we come in?"

"Yeah." They went in and sat down. "I think the killer is my ex-boyfriend, Randy Orton."

"Why do you think that?" Gabby asked.

"I'd wake up at random times of the night and he'd be gone." "He always carries a knife in this back pocket." "When we were together he used to beat me." "Now I'm three months pregnant with his child and he doesn't even care."

"Where is he now?"

"Staying with his mother."

Gabby and Dolph went to Randy's mother's apartment. She answered the door.

"Oh lord what's he done now?" She asked. "He's in here." They followed her in. "Randy the police-

They heard a clanking noise.

"Fire escape." Gabby said. She ran into the room Randy was in. Dolph went out the front door. Randy was running down the fire escape. When he got to the bottom Dolph was already there with his gun drawn.

"Freeze! He yelled. "Hands on your head." Randy did as he was told. "Down on your knees slowly." Randy got down on his knees. Dolph went behind him and cuffed him. "Stand up." He pulled him to his feet and searched him. He pulled a switchblade from Randy's back pocket. "Look at this." "A switchblade."

They took Randy in and sent the switchblade for testing. They were in an interrogation room with Randy.

"I didn't do anything." Randy said.

"Then why did you run?" Dolph asked.

"I have some warrants."

"Are you sure it's not because you murdered and beat eight woman." Gabby said showing him the crime scene photos.

"That's disgusting." "Take those away."

"What's a matter Randy?" "Can't look at your handy work?"

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Just like you didn't slap your ex-girlfriend Eva Marie around?" "You have several domestic abuse charges against you."

"That bitch deserved it."

"Where were you two nights ago from 4:00 to 6:00 AM?"

"Working." "I work at the docks from 6:00 PM to 6:00 AM Monday thru Friday."

An hour later Randy was still in the interrogation room. Gabby and Dolph were at their desks.

"It's confirmed." Gabby said. Randy was at work the night of the Kimberly Price murder.

Dolph's phone on his desk started.

"Hello?" He said. "You're sure?" "Ok." He hung up and looked at Gabby. "The blade doesn't match any of the victims."

"Shit." "We have to let him go."

Gabby went home at seven and got ready for her date. She had on a short light blue dress. Right at eight o' clock there was a knock at her door.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi." He had on a black dress shirt and jeans.

"Right on time." "That's impressive."

"Well I only live about five feet to the right." "Ready?"

"Yeah."

They were at a very nice restaurant. John had ordered a bottle of white wine.

"This is a really nice place." Gabby said.

"I'm glad you like it." "You're the first cop I've ever been out with."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I never in a million years dreamed I would date an accountant." "Unless they all looked like you."

"Do you ever get scared on the job?"

"Never." "I'm well trained and I know how to fight."

"You can fight?"

"Kickboxing and martial arts."

"What do you do on your off time?"

"Mostly just hang out." "Sometimes I'll go to Times Square."

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

After dinner they went back to the apartment building. They were in the elevator.

"I had fun." She said.

"Me to." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He broke the kiss for a second and pressed the Emergency Stop button. They kissed again. He backed her up to the wall.

"Mmmm." She moaned as she felt his hands go down to her ass. She felt his hands go under her dress and pull down her panties. He knelt down and put them in his jeans pocket. She moaned as he kissed her legs inching her dress up as he did. "Ohhhhh." She moaned as she suddenly felt his tongue inside her. Ohhhhh." "Yes." "That's feels so-ahhhh." "Oh my god." He went faster. "Mmmmmm." She moaned loudly. "Mmmmmm." "Ohhhh, god." "Oh John, oh my god." She moaned giving in.

John stood up and hit the button so the elevator would go again. Gabby's legs felt like Jello.

"Come here." She said. She pulled him to her. They kissed.

"Did you like that?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Mm-hmm." "Wanna go to my place or yours?"

"Yours."

The elevator dinged. They went to her apartment. As soon as they were inside they were kissing again. As they went into bedroom she was unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled it down and started kissing his chest. "Gabby." He groaned. He took off her dress and bra. They kissed as she took his jeans. He lifted her up and her on the bed. They kissed. He slipped inside her and started to move. "Ohhh." She moaned against his lips. "Oh Gabby." He groaned. "You feel, so amazing." He went faster. "Ohhh, ahhh, ohhh." She moaned. They kissed. "John, yes, yes." "Your moans are so sexy, uhhhh, I couldn't listen to them all night." He groaned. "Mmmmm, ohhh, my god, John." She moaned giving in. "Gabby." He groaned giving in.

She was laying on his chest.

"That was fun." She said smiling.

"Yeah it was."

"But I just broke the cardinal rule of first dates."

"Which is?"

"Never sleep with someone on the first date.

"How come?"

"Two reasons." "One it makes the woman look like a huge slut and two you never hear from the guy again." "No matter how hot the guy or how great in bed he is you're not supposed to do it and we did."

"Well you're wrong." "You're not a slut you're great." "I was actually wondering if we could do this again."

"The sex or a date?"

"Both but the sex doesn't have to be tomorrow." "I would like to have it again soon though."

"Me to."

"When you get off work come to my place." "I'll make us dinner then we can watch a movie."

"Ok." "Wanna stay over?"

"Yeah." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Gabby woke up to the sound of alarm going off. It was seven in the morning. She felt great. She really liked John and hoped that their relationship would keep progressing. She rolled over and opened her eyes. She shut off the alarm.

"John." She said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you need to get ready for work?"

"What time is it?"

"Seven." John opened his eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Come here." He pulled her on top on him. She smiled. He wrapped his arms around her back. "Good morning."

"Good morning." They kissed. "Still want me to come over after work tonight?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok." "I should be done by seven."

"Ok."

"Unless something happens." "You know in my line of work there's always that possibility."

"I know." "Do you have a busy day today?"

"I have to testify in court."

"You're so beautiful, you know that?"

"Thank you."

"One more kiss before I get up." She kissed him.

John got up and dressed. Gabby put her robe on and walked him to the door.

"Oh here." John said. He took her panties out of his pocket and handed them to her. They both smirked.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." They kissed.

"See you later."

"Bye."

Gabby got ready for the day. After court she got to the precinct around eleven. She sat down at her desk.

"How did court go?" Dolph asked.

"Good." "They convicted the bastard." "He got life."

"Good."

"Serves him right for killing his wife and daughters."

"How was your date?"

"Fun." "I'm seeing him again tonight."

About an hour later Gabby met her friend AJ at a restaurant to have lunch. They hadn't seen each other in months.

"How have you been?" AJ asked.

"Good."

"How's the new place?"

"I love it there." "I met a guy."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"My neighbor." "His name is John."

"Is he hot?"

"Extremely." "We went on a date last night."

"Did you have fun?

"Yeah." She grinned but tried to hide it.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That grin."

"What grin?"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Yeah."

"Gabby."

"I know but I'm just so attracted to him." "I like him." "The sex was great." "What he did in the elevator was amazing."

"What?" Gabby smiled and whispered in AJ's ear what happened in the elevator. "Really? "Right in the elevator?"

"It was so hot and it felt so good."

"He probably won't call you anymore though."

"Actually I'm supposed go to his house for dinner tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You know I thought after you and Rory got divorced eventually you'd end up with Dolph."

"Dolph?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Gabby Dolph is crazy about you." "Why do you think he never liked Rory?"

"Rory is an asshole."  
"Yeah but Dolph didn't know that then." "He just didn't like him because he wanted you."

"You're way off base."

"Really?" "Does he still bring you coffee and banana muffins and People magazine?"

"Sometimes but he knows I don't always have time to stop."

"Why do you think he remembers all of that?"

"He's been my partner for five years."

"Trust me Gabby." "He likes you."

"Even if he did it would never work out anyway." "We're partners."

At 7:30 Gabby knocked on John's door. He answered it.

"Hi." She said. "I hope I'm not to late."

"Not at all." "Come in." She went in. They kissed. They went into the kitchen.

"It smells good in here." "Do you need any help?"

"You can set the table if you want."

"Ok."

They were eating.

"This is really good." Gabby said.

"I'm glad." "I haven't had a guest for dinner in a long time." "How was your day?"

"Good."

"No new cases I hope."

"No today was pretty quiet." "How did your day go?"

"Good."

"I had lunch with a friend today." "I told her about a really good date I went on last night." She said smiling.

"Oh yeah?" He said grinning.

"Mm-hmm."

After dinner John was finishing up the dishes. Gabby was walking around the apartment. She stopped at what she assumed was his home work station. She saw an adding machine and a few ledgers.

"That's just my boring work stuff." John said coming into the living room.

"Aw is this you?" She asked picking up a picture of a three year old boy and a woman.

"Yeah that's me and my mom."

"You were adorable." She put the picture down. She looked over and saw seven very old knives that looked like they were from different periods in time. They were in a glass display case on the wall.

"Knife collecting is a hobby of mine." "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

They were laying snuggled on the couch.

"I'm really glad you moved into the building." John said.

"Me to." "I like you a lot John."

"I like you too."

"You're not the type that likes to cheat are you?"

"No."

"I'm sorry it's just when I was married I gave that my all and it blew up in my face." "I just don't want that to happen again."

"Gabby you don't have to worry about that with me." "I'd never hurt you." They kissed. They both ened up falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

For the past month Gabby and John had been dating. She was the happiest she'd been in a long time. She was falling hard and fast for John. She and John were in his bed asleep. The alarm clock started to go off. John rolled over and shut it off.

"Baby." He said. "Gabby wake up."

"No it's not time already."

"Yeah." She rolled over and opened her eyes. "Morning."

"Morning." They kissed.

Gabby got up and dressed. John walked her to the door in his boxers.

"See honey I told you." Gabby said.

"What?"

"Every time I spend the night we always end up having sex."

"We do not."

"Last night we both agreed we weren't gonna have sex." "Fifteen minutes later what were we doing?"

"Well that was your fault." He said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"You're to sexy not to touch."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh."

"I don't buy your story John." She said smiling. "Lying to a police officer is a very serious crime." She put her arms around his neck. "I could arrest you for obstructing justice."

"Do I get to be your prisoner?" "I'll let you strip search me." "Of course you'll have to be naked to." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Ok I gotta go."

"I wish you didn't."

"I know." "I wish I didn't to." "You're gonna meet us tonight right?"

"Yeah."

"I can't wait for you to meet him." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."

Gabby got ready and went to the precinct she was looking over the flies of the Manhattan Slasher case again. She sighed frustrated.

"Problem Gabby?" Dolph said walking into the squad room.

"Just looking over the Manhattan Slasher case." "If I could just establish a pattern maybe I can catch him but he doesn't seem to have a pattern." "Different races, different times of night." "Never leaves any evidence, meanwhile innocent people are at risk."

"Gabby we'll get him"

"Yeah but how many people have to die before we do?"

"I got you treats." Gabby looked up.

"Let me guess." "Coffee and a banana muffin?"

"Yeah I wasn't at the newsstand today or I would've gotten you People."

"Want me to pay you for the coffee and the muffin?"

"No."

Twenty minutes went by. Gabby was eating her muffin. The captain Stephanie Mcmahon came out of her office and went over by Gabby and Dolph.

"I just got a call." Stephanie said. "Twenty minutes ago a woman committed suicide." "She jumped off the Williamsburg Bridge." "Onlookers say she looked pregnant." "When she jumped she landed on a passing boat." "It killed her instantly." "Which of you wants it?"

"I'll take it captain." Gabby said.

Gabby took a boat out to the boat the body was on. When she saw the body she recognized her. It was Eva Marie. There was blood everywhere.

After identifying Eva to the precinct and notifying her mother Gabby went to Randy's mother's house. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"What now?" He said annoyed. "I didn't do anything."

"Randy it's Eva Marie."

"Why did she call the cops on me this time?"

"Randy I'm sorry." "She's dead."

"Dead?" He said shocked. "What happened?"

"She jumped from the Williamsburg Bridge."

"She killed herself."

"Why?"

"Her mother thinks it's because you refused to help with the baby."

"It wasn't my baby." "I didn't want her to kill herself." He said with tears in his eyes. "I loved her."

"If there's anything I can do-

"No!" He yelled. "Just get the hell out of here!" He slammed the door.

A few hours later Gabby and Dolph went to lunch. They went to a hotdog stand.

"So do I still get to meet prince charming tonight?" Dolph asked.

"Yeah." "He's gonna meet us."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just with Eva being pregnant and the baby dying to, you know how that gets to me."

"I know." "I'm sorry those bad memories had to stir up again."

"It's just part of the job sometimes."

Later that night Gabby and Dolph were waiting for John at one of their favorite bars. They were sitting at the bar. John walked in.

"Hi honey." Gabby said.

"Hey baby." They kissed.

"John this is Dolph." "Dolph this is John."

"It's nice to meet you." Dolph said.

"It's nice to meet you to." John said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you to."

They all had some drinks and played a couple games of pool. After an hour Gabby and John decided to leave.

"Don't you stay out to late." Gabby said.

"I won't." Dolph said.

"I better not hear that you called in sick tomorrow."

"You won't." "It was nice meeting you John."

"You to Dolph." John said.

"Bye." Gabby said.

"Bye." Dolph said. They left. Dolph rolled his eyes. "Can I have another beer?"

John was walking Gabby to her apartment.

"Gabby are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah." "It's just a case I worked today is on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Today a woman committed suicide." "She was four months pregnant." "Anytime a pregnant woman dies it really upsets me." They stopped outside apartment. "I don't like to talk about this." "Only a handful of people know." "When I was seventeen I found out I was pregnant." "When I told my boyfriend he split." "I decided to keep the baby anyway." "I was afraid to tell my parents." "My stepdad was a horrible man." "I hid the pregnancy until my fourth month." "When I told them my stepdad started beating me." "He must've kicked me in the stomach a hundred times."

"What did your mom do?"

"She just stood there." "She was terrified of him." "For the next few hours I'd never been in so much pain in my life." "I miscarried in the bathroom."

"Come here." He hugged her. She started to cry a little. "What did you do after that?"

"I graduated and never looked back." "I heard he died of cancer and I was glad." "I know that's terrible but I have no sympathy for the man who killed my baby." "My mom died a year after." "That's why I came a cop, to protect people, to help people."

"I'm gonna stay with you tonight." "I don't think you should be alone."

"Ok." She kissed him.

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks had passed. Lucky for Gabby and the citizens of Manhattan there hadn't been anymore Manhattan Slasher murders but Gabby was still on the hunt. She went over to John's after work. She walked through the door.

"Hey baby." John said smiling.

"Hi." She went over to where he was sitting on the couch and kissed him.

"How was your day?"

"Long."

"Well I have a bath waiting for you with bubbles."

"Aw." "You didn't have to do that."

"You've had a hard day you deserve it."

"Thank you." She kissed him again. "I'll be out in fifteen or twenty minutes."

"Take your time."

When Gabby got out of the tub she went into John's room and put on some pajamas. He cleaned out a dresser drawer for her and she had some clothes at his place.

A few hours later Gabby was sitting on the couch. John was at his work station doing some work. He was squinting to read his ledger. He made sure Gabby wasn't looking and took out his reading glasses.

"Hey Gabby." He said.

"Yeah." She said not looking away from the TV.

"I have a cottage in Sandy Creek." "I was thinking maybe one of these weekends we could go away."

"Alright." "That'll be fun." She looked back at him. "John?"

"Hmm."

"Why are you wearing glasses?"

"Damn you noticed huh?"

"Yeah." She got up and went over to him.

"I just need them to read." "I'm getting old." "My eyesight isn't what it used to be."

"You're not old John."

"I'm not?"

"No you're sexy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else?"

"You're amazing in bed." "You make a lot of money." She said jokingly.

"I'm glad you're dating me for all the right reasons, thanks baby."

"You're also fun to be around." She said as she sat on his lap. "You're always there for me when I need you." "I know I can trust you."

"Yes you can."

"So what else don't I know about you?"

"Well I'm married to a woman in Mexico and we have twenty kids." He said jokingly.

Gabby laughed. "Really twenty kids?"

"Yeah."

"That has to be financially strapping."

"Oh yeah, it's hell." "It's gotten to the point that as soon as she pushes the baby out it has to go to work."

"What else?" "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"A couple people." He said jokingly. "Since I met you I don't want to do that anymore."

"That's good to know." "I'd hate to have to arrest you."

"I couldn't talk you out of it?"

"Not a chance honey."

John took off his glasses. "Not even this way?" He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"No I'm a professional and that will not w-mmmm." She moaned as he kissed her neck. "No fair you're cheating." He started to unbutton her pajama top. "John you know I can't stay." "I have court in the morning."

"You can't go home baby." He said as they kissed.

"I have to John." She mumbled against his lips.

"Hmm-mm." He broke the kiss. "I fear for my life." "I need police protection." They kissed again. "Scary people are out there." He mumbled against her lips as he pulled down her pajama top. He stood up with her in his arms. Her legs went around his waist. "The only thing that can save me are your moans, your kisses." He kissed her again. Still holding her in the air he started kissing her acrossed her neck.

"You are, mmmm, such a bad influence on me." She said in a moaning voice. They kissed. "Let's go to bed."

"Yes ma'am."

Three days later Gabby and Dolph were on their way back to the precinct. Gabby was thirsty so she had Dolph pull in a convenience store parking lot.

"Do you want anything?" Gabby asked.

"No I'm alright."

"Ok."

When Gabby went in there was only one other customer in the store. She went back to the Coke refrigerator and got a Coke. As she was walking up to pay for it a man came into the store wearing all black. He pulled out a gun.

"Open the register!" He yelled.

Gabby dropped the Coke and pulled out her gun.

"Manhattan PD!" "Drop it!" She yelled. Suddenly she shot from behind high up in her shoulder twice by the other customer in the store.

Dolph heard the shots and got on the radio.

"This is unit twelve-seventeen." "Shots fired at East Street." "Savings Food Mart requesting back-up and an ambulance."

Dolph drew is gun and ran into the store.

"Gabby!" He yelled. "Gabby!" Then he saw the blood and Gabby on the ground. "Oh shit!" Gabby was trying to apply pressure to her wounds but couldn't reach it. Dolph sat on the floor and helped Gabby get into a seated position.

"They went out the back."

"Gabby this is gonna hurt but I have to." He put pressure on her wounds.

"Ahhhhh! She screamed out in pain.

"I know." "I know it hurts." "I'm sorry."

The ambulance came and rushed Gabby to the hospital. She was going to be ok but one of the bullets was stuck in her shoulder and they had to do surgery on her shoulder to get it out.

A few hours later she woke up a heart monitor beeping. She saw that her left arm was in a sling. She felt lightheaded.

"Hey Gabby." Dolph said. "It's alright." "You're gonna be ok."

"Did they catch the guys?"

"Yeah." "They found them in a house two blocks away." "They been arrested." "I'm sorry." He hugged her.

"Dolph this isn't your fault."

"I should've went in the store."

"Why?" "So you can be here?" "Or worse?"

"Better me then you"

"No."

"Gabby you know how much I care about you."

"I know."

"If anything ever happened to you I…

"I know Dolph, I know." To her surprise he kissed her. She didn't kiss him back. "Please don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry."

"Dolph what happened, that was over a year ago."

"I know."

"Not that it wasn't nice, it was." "God knows Rory deserved it for all the times he ran around on me." "Things are different now." "I'm happy." "I'm with John." "I love John."

"I know you do." "Want me to call him for you?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Thank you."

"No problem." He left the room. _"I know you love him but I love you."_ He thought.

Twenty minutes later John was down at the hospital. He went right over to Gabby and hugged her.

"I was so worried when Dolph called me." John said scared.

"It's ok." "I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." They kissed. "Do you want me to write you as an emergency contact on my work forms, so your notified if something like this happens again?"

"Yes." "I love you Gabby." He kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too John." They kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later Gabby was released from the hospital. Stephanie told her to take the week off. John arranged it so that he could work from home all week to take care of Gabby. He picked her up from the hospital. She and John were outside his apartment. He was unlocking the door.

"It feels so good to be out of that hospital." Gabby said.

"I'll bet." John unlocked the door and they went inside.

"It's just good to be back in in a comfortable place."

"It's good to have you back."

"You know you didn't have to take the whole week off work."

"I didn't I'm working from home."

"It was still unnecessary but thank you." "Ow!"

"Your shoulder?"

"Yeah. "I hate this damn sling."

"It's only for a month."

"I know but it's a pain in the ass." "On top of that I have to pull desk duty for the next month."

"It's for your own good."

"I know but it's gonna drag."

"You'll have me to nurse you back to health."

"That is one perk." They kissed.

"Why don't you take a pain pill and take a nap." "I'm gonna get some work done."

"Ok."

Gabby went into the bedroom and changed into some pajamas. She took a pain pill and laid down. She started thinking about when Dolph kissed her. She was thinking should she be more upset. She thought about if she should tell John. If she did she knew the problems that would cause. She knew it was an emotional day when she was shot and wondered if it was just amped up emotions. She knew she was partly to blame but thought she and Dolph had moved on from that. As she drifted off to sleep she began to think about the night she and Dolph crossed the line. A line partners should never cross.

 **Flashback**

 **It was a year ago. Gabby's marriage was falling apart. She knew Rory was cheating on her. It was late at night. Gabby and Dolph were in the squad room. They were the only ones there. They were both at their desks. All that was on Gabby's mind was Rory and how he could betray her like that. She stopped working, picked up a framed picture of Rory she threw it on the ground. It shattered to pieces. Gabby put her hands to her face and started to cry.**

 **"Gabby what's wrong?"**

 **"Nothing." She bent down to pick up the pieces of broken glass. "Ow!" "Shit!" "I cut my hand."**

 **Lucky for Gabby it wasn't a deep cut. Dolph took care of it with some antiseptic and gauze. He was wrapping her hand. They were both sitting by his desk.**

 **"Rory's cheating on me." Gabby said.**

 **"What?"**

 **"I found a pair of women's panties at the house." "They're not mine." "I went through his phone the other and there were texts between him and a woman." Dolph finished wrapping Gabby's hand.**

 **"I'm sorry Gabby." She started to cry he hugged her. "Ssh don't cry, it's ok."**

 **"I don't know what to do."**

 **"It's ok Gabby."**

 **"I must look like an idiot." She wiped her eyes.**

 **"No." "You're beautiful." He kissed her. He quickly broke it and stood up. "I'm sorry." She stood up and kissed him. She took his hand led him to the back where single beds were setup for people pulling all-nighters. As they kissed she started unbuttoning her shirt. She pulled it off. She did the same thing with Dolph's shirt and pants. She lightly pushed him down on the bed. She took off her pants and straddled him. She slid into him. It felt great to be wanted by someone. Gabby craved affection for months. "Gabby." He groaned. "Dolph, ohhhh." She moaned. She felt liberated and free, like she didn't have a care in the world.**

 **Afterwards they were getting dressed.**

 **"Dolph this was a one time thing." Gabby said.**

 **"I know."**

 **End Of Flashback**

Four hours later Gabby woke up. She went out into the living room.

"Hey." John said. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah." Gabby's cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" "Good." "Yeah." "Ok." "Bye." She hung up. "That was Dolph he wants to come visit." "He'll be here in twenty minutes so I'm gonna go home."

"Ok."

"I should be back in about an hour." She said as she watched over to his work station.

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Gabby went home. Twenty minutes later there was a knock at her door. She answered it. He was holding a box that looked like it was from a bakery.

"Hey Dolph." "Come in." He went in. "What's in the box?"

"A dozen banana muffins."

"Thank you." She took the box and sat it in the kitchen. They sat on the couch.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good." "Look Gabby I wanted to apologize for that kiss."

"As long as you can promise it won't happen again I'll let it slide."

"It won't I promise."

"Good."

"Did you tell John?"

"No but if you do again I will."

"I won't." "We're good right."

"Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

A year had passed. Four months ago John had moved into Gabby's apartment. Everything for Gabby at work was business as usual. There hadn't been any Manhattan Slasher cases in a year. Those cases gone cold. Gabby was excited. After work today she and John were going to his cottage at Sandy Creek for the weekend. John was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Gabby came in.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi baby."

"I can't wait till we leave."

"Me either."

"I gotta go."

"You're not having breakfast?"

"No time." "I'm gonna stop and get a muffin." She went over to him. They kissed. "Bye." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

It was the middle of the day. A woman was walking down the street. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

Gabby and Dolph were in the squad room. Gabby's desk had a picture of her and John on it. They were going over cold cases.

"Look." Gabby said pulling a file from the box. "The Manhattan Slasher case."

"I can't believe it's been a year since we last heard from that asshole."

"Me either."

"Maybe we got lucky and he got hit by a truck."

"Or ripped apart by a pack of wolves."

"Or thrown off a cliff."

"We can only hope." John walked into the squad room and over to Gabby's desk. He was holding a bag. "Hey John."

"Hi Gabby." John said. "I brought you lunch."

"Thank you."

"What's up Dolph?"

"Not much." Dolph said.

Stephanie came out of her office.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi Stephanie." John said.

"Gabby tells me you two are going away this weekend."

"Yep when she comes back she'll be well rested and ready to catch bad guys for you."

"Have fun."

"We will." Stephanie went back to her office. John turned to Gabby. "I gotta get back to work but I'll see you at home."

"Ok." Gabby said.

When Gabby got home from work she and John packed up her car and drove the four hours to Sandy Creek. They'd stopped to eat. By the time they got there it was dark. They went inside. It was a big beautiful cottage with an upstairs and a big picture window in the kitchen. In the day time when you looked out the window you could see a lake. John sat on the couch. Gabby got a blanket from the closet sat down next to him and covered them both up.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." They kissed.

The next morning Gabby woke up. She decided to let John sleep. She went out and sat on the dock. It was a beautiful sunny day. The lake was beautiful. The trees were just starting to bloom. Twenty minutes went by.

"There you are." John said from behind her.

"Morning."

"Good morning."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah." He helped her up.

They were walking along a trail holding hands.

"Can you believe it's been over a year already since we've been together?" John said.

"No." "It's funny." "When we first met you were just my neighbor, who I wanted to sleep with." "Now look at us."

"Your neighbor who you wanted to sleep with huh?" "That's romantic Gabby."

"Why do you think I caved so easy on our first date?"

"Because of what I did to you in the elevator." He said smiling at her.

"You are very, very, very good at that." "That was only part of the reason." "I just plain wanted you." "What I didn't expect was to fall in love with you so quick."

"Gabby before I met you." "I was at a really bad place in my life." "Then we met and everything changed." "I don't ever wanna be without you."

"You never have to be." "I'm not going anywhere."

Later that evening they had just finished dinner.

"Wanna go out on the boat?" John asked.

"Sure."

They were out on the lake in John's boat. The sun was just starting to set. Gabby and John were watching the sunset.

"It's beautiful." Gabby said.

"Gabby turn around." She turned to face John and saw he was down on one knee with ring box open in his hand.

"John." She said smiling.

"I love you." "Gabriella, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed. "I love you John."

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Two months had passed. Gabby couldn't be happier. She could sense something was bothering Dolph lately but she couldn't get him to talk to her about it. For the last week Gabby had been throwing up. She was in the bathroom at work rinsing out her mouth. She'd just thrown up again. She went back to her desk.

"You ok?" Dolph asked.

"Yeah." "It must've been something I ate."

"For a whole week?" "You need to go to the doctor."

"You sound like John and I told him the same thing I'm gonna tell you." "I'm fine." Gabby returned to her work. She looked at her engagement ring and smiled. She didn't see Dolph roll his eyes.

It was the afternoon. Gabby was starving.

"Hey Dolph?" Gabby said.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go to lunch?" "I'll buy."

"I didn't think you'd be that hungry."

"I'm starving."

"Ok let's go." "Want me to drive?"

"Yeah."

Dolph waited in the car while Gabby went in and got the food. When she came back she gave Dolph his food and got hers out. She got a double cheeseburger, onion rings and a large chocolate milkshake.

"Damn I guess you were hungry." Dolph said.

"I told you." "I'll work it off at the gym." "So Dolph anything you wanna talk about?"

"No why?"

"I just get the feeling something's wrong with you."

"I'm fine."

"Is it a woman?"

"There hasn't been a woman is in a long time."

"Maybe that's the problem." "Maybe there should be." "You could luck out and find the love of your life, like I did."

"I'm fine." "I promise."

"Ok." "If there ever was a problem you know you can talk to me right?"

"Yeah."

Later that night Gabby went home.

"I'm home." Gabby said. "Honey?" She could smell candles burning. She went into the bedroom. The only light was candle lit. There were blue silk sheets on the bed. She felt John's arms wrap around her waist.

"Hi baby."

"Hi." "What's on your mind right now?" She said smiling.

"You, in bed, naked." He said as he kissed the side on her neck.

She closed her eyes. "That feels good." She turned to face him and saw that he was in nothing but his boxers. He reached behind her and took her handcuffs out of her back pocket. "Ooh are we gonna play?"

"Yes we are." He put the handcuffs on the nightstand. "First." He started unbuttoning her shirt. "We need to take these off." They kissed. He pulled off her shirt and undid her bra pulling that off as well. He started kissing her down her body kneeling as he went lower. "You're so soft." He said as he continued lower. "Mmmm." She moaned. "So creamy." He said. He stuck tongue out and licked her a little. "John." She moaned. "You taste so good." He undid her pants and pulled them off. She moaned as he kissed the tops of her legs. He took off her panties. He came back up to her mouth. They kissed. He lifted her up and laid down of the bed with her underneath him. As they continued to kiss she reached down pulled off his boxers. He broke the kiss. "Ready?" He asked. "Yes." He took the handcuffs and cuffed her to the bed. "I'll be right back." He kissed her and left the room. She heard the refrigerator door open. John came back in holding a can of whipped cream. Gabby smiled. John sprayed some all over her chest. He began to lick her. "Ohhh." She moaned. "John." "God I love it when you do this, mmmm." As he continued she moaned and whimpered and screamed. Goosebumps were all over her body. He moved down to her lower half and licked off the whipped cream he sprayed on. She felt his tongue go inside her. "Ohhh." "My god." "Yes." "Yes. "Ohhh, mmm." "John, oh yes, that feels, mmmmm, mmmm, so incredible." He went faster. "Oh my god, oh my god, ohhhh, oh my god, holy ahhh!" She screamed out giving in. He came back in to her mouth. They kissed. "Honey now." She said. "Please." "I want you." John got the key and set her free. He slipped inside her and started moving fast. "Gabby." He groaned. "John." She moaned. "Uhhh, I love you so much Gabby." "Mmmmm, I love you too." They kissed. "What's better? He asked. "This." She said in a moaning voice. "Oh god, definitely this." "Oh John, yes yes, ohhhh Johnnnn." She moaned giving in. "Damn." John groaned giving in.

They were laying there.

"Did you miss me today John?" She asked.

"You could tell huh?"

"A little." "Are you still gonna be romantic like that once were married?"

"Absolutely." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

It was 5:30 in the morning. Gabby's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said tiredly. "Hey Dolph." "What?" "You're kidding me?" "I'll be right there." She hung up and quickly started getting dressed. John woke up and looked at Gabby.

"Where are you going?"

"There's been a murder." "I gotta go in."

"What's wrong Gabby?" "You seem agitated."

"Last year there was a serial killer on the loose." "I think he may have started up again." "I'll probably have to work late tonight." "I'll call you if I do." "I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too."

Gabby headed down to the crime scene and went over to Dolph.

"Is it him?" She asked.

"Yeah." "I'm positive." "She was beaten, signs of sexual assault." "He slit her throat."

"What's the victim's name?"

"Sidney Cooper."

Gabby went over knelt down and pulled back the white sheet. "Yeah." "This is his work alright." "I don't if I have to look all over Manhattan." "That bastard is not getting away this time." Suddenly Gabby felt sick. She ran away from the body and threw up.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks had passed. Gabby still wasn't feeling the greatest and still throwing up but she put that in the back of her mind. Right now she was determined to solve the Manhattan Slasher case. He wasn't going to add a tenth victim to his list if she could help it. Ever since the murder she'd been working late every night. She'd probably seen John a total of two hours in the last two weeks. She was sitting in the squad room.

"You don't look so good." Dolph said.

"I've just been working a lot."

"You're still throwing up aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"You need to go to the doctor Gabby."

"I don't have time for that I'll be fine." "I need to solve this case."

"You also need to take care of yourself."

"I'm ok."

"No you're not ok."

"Yes I am."

"I'm going home."

The phone on Gabby's desk rang. "Hello?" "Nothing huh?" "Thanks anyway." She hung up. "Well nothing from forensics again."

"When are you going home?"

"In a couple hours." "See you tomorrow."

"Ok."

John woke up at eight o'clock the next morning. Gabby wasn't in bed next to him. He went out in the living room and saw her sleeping on the couch. Her blanket was also off of her. He went and covered her up. She opened her eyes.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." "Why didn't you come to bed last night?"

"I got in late." "I didn't wanna wake you."

"What time did you come home?"

"Around two in the morning." "What time is it?"

"Eight."

"I gotta get ready to go."

"Gabby I think you should call Stephanie and request a personal day."

"I can't do that John." "I have way to much work to do." She got up.

Gabby showered and dressed. As she was brushing her teeth she threw up. When she was done she brushed her teeth again and went into the kitchen.

"You should stay home." John said.

"I'm fine."

"You're sick."

"I'm not sick just overworked."

"Are you gonna work late again tonight?

"Probably." "I'll call you."

"You know I would like to see you more then twenty minutes out of the day."

"I know baby." "I'm sorry." "Work's just really hectic right now." "I gotta go." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Two days later to make John happy Gabby took a personal day but she took the Manhattan Slasher file home with her. John was at work. Gabby was looking for a highlighter. She went over to John's workstation. She opened the drawers. There was one that he always kept locked but Gabby never really gave it much thought. She just figured there were Playboys or something along those lines in there. Eventually she found a highlighter and kept working. Gabby was looking for some connection, any connection between the nine victims. Two hours later the door opened. Gabby was still busy at work.

"Gabby, what are you doing?" John asked.

"Resting."

"You are not you're working."

"So shoot me."

"Am I gonna have to handcuff you to the bed?" He said jokingly. As he went into the bedroom to change out of his suit.

"I'd love for you to but I don't have the t-not again." Gabby threw the file down on the couch and ran into the bathroom. She threw up. She was on her knees in front of the toilet. John stood in the bathroom doorway.

"Ok that's it." "We're going to the hospital."

"I don't need to go to the hospital." "I'm fine."

"You've been puking for three weeks." "You're not fine."

"I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Gabby you are going to the hospital if I have to take you kicking and screaming." "Something is wrong with you."

"I have to get back to work."

"The Manhattan Slasher isn't gonna kill anyone while we're at the hospital."

"How did you know what I working on?"

"I saw the file."

"Ok." She rolled her eyes. "Let's go to the hospital."

Gabby and John were in an examination room. She was sitting in the exam table. They ran tests. The doctor came in.

"Hello Gabriella." She said.

"Hi."

"Is he your husband?" She asked looking at John.

"That's my fiancée John."

"I have good news." "You're going to be just fine."

"See John I'm fine." She said looking at John. "So I can go home?" She asked looking at the doctor.

"Yes but I would like to see how far along you are."

"Excuse me?" She said confused.

"You're pregnant."

"I'm what?"

"You're pregnant."

"Wow." She said shocked. She looked at John. He looked as shocked as she was.

"Oh my god." "We're gonna have a baby." He said smiling. They hugged.

"I can't believe this." They kissed. A nurse brought in a machine.

"Lay down and lift up your shirt." The doctor said. She laid down and lifted up her shirt. The doctor turned on the machine. She put gel and the wand to her stomach. You could barely see the baby but it was there. "About nine weeks I would say." "You should make an appointment with your obstetrician as soon as possible."

"When I was seventeen I had a miscarriage." Gabby said. "Will that affect this pregnancy?"

"No everything looks fine."

Gabby and John went home. They were snuggled in bed.

"We're having a baby." John said.

"I'm so glad you're happy." "I am to."

"Of course I'm happy." "We need to start looking at houses."

"Houses?"

"Yeah we can't raise the baby in this one bedroom apartment." "We need a nice neighborhood with a good school district." "I have money saved up and I know it's enough to buy a house."

"I suppose we can start looking." "I want to get married before the baby comes."

"Ok."

"Since we need our money let's just do it at the courthouse."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok." "When do you wanna do it?"

"As soon as we can both find the time." "I don't need a big wedding." "All I need is you." She took his hand put his hand on her stomach with hers overtop of it. "And our baby." She said smiling.

"I love you Gabby."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	11. Chapter 11

A month had passed. Gabby was showing a little. She was still hard at work at Manhattan Slasher case but that was now her second priority. Her first priority was taking care of her baby. She and John were getting married tomorrow. They already had the appointment at City Hall. They were both taking the day off work. Gabby was in the squad room. It was around lunchtime.

"Did you ever think you'd be getting married again?" Dolph asked.

"Not a chance." "Or having a baby."

"You're gonna be a great mother." "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks." John came into the squad room. "Hey John."

"Hi." John said. "Can you take your lunch break right now?"

"Yeah."

"I just saw a house and I liked it." "If you like it I wanna put an offer on it."

"Ok let's go."

The house was only twenty minutes away from where they lived now. It looked big from the outside. It was a light tan color. They went inside. It was huge it had hardwood floors throughout. Light blue walls in the living room.

"There's an office down that hallway." John said pointing to the right. "The upstairs has three bedrooms plus the master bedroom." They went into the kitchen. Off the kitchen led out to the patio. That had a view of a big backyard. "Wouldn't it be great to watch the kids play in that backyard?"

"Yeah that would be nice."

"Come on I wanna show you the upstairs." They went upstairs. They were standing outside of a room. "This is what really sold me on this place." "I think you'll feel the same way." He opened the door they went inside. It was a fully finished nursery.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah." "Whoever decorated it did a great job." "So?" "What do you think?"

"I say let's make an offer."

"Great."

"Honey are you sure we can afford this?"

"Yes." "What about you hmm?" He said kneeling down by her stomach. "Would you like this to be your room?"

Gabby and John had made an offer to the realtor. They were just waiting to hear back. It was the next morning. They went down to City Hall. They were in front of the judge.

"Gabby do you take this man to be your husband?" He asked.

"I do." She said.

"John do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." He said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

When they got back to the apartment John carried her inside. They went into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. They were making out on the bed. John's shirt was halfway unbuttoned. His cell phone started to ring.

"Honey you should get that." She mumbled against his lips.

"They'll call back."

"What if it's the realtor?" He broke the kiss and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said. "Yes." "Ok." "Thank you. He hung up and looked down at Gabby. "That was the realtor." "They accepted our offer." "We can move in whenever we feel like it."

"This is great." "I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs. Cena." They kissed.

Two weeks had passed. Almost everything was in boxes. Gabby and John were moving into the new house very soon. They were in bed asleep. It was seven in the morning. Gabby's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said. "I'll be right there." She hung up. "Shit." She got up. That woke John up. He looked at her. She started to get dressed. "I have to go John."

"Another murder?"

"Yeah."

"That same guy?"

"I think so."

"Please promise me you won't work to late." "That's not good for you or the baby."

"I promise." "I'll be home by nine, ten at the latest."

"Ok." She went over to him. They kissed. "I love you Gabby."

"I love you too John bye."

"Bye."

What Gabby didn't know was John hadn't been sleeping at all. He uncovered himself and went into the bathroom. He had a tied piece of paper towel around his hand. There was blood on it. He took off the piece of paper towel. He turned his hand over and looked at his palm. He had a deep slit in his palm going all the way acrossed. It was still bleeding.

 _"Fuck." He thought. "What am I gonna do?" "I can't let Gabby see this." "She'll ask questions." "I can't lose her." "I really do love her." "I know that was never my original plan." "Now I love her more then anything in the world." "She's having my baby." "I'm gonna be a daddy." "I can finally be normal." "I want to be." "A good husband, a good father." "If she knew who I was she couldn't handle it."_ He got the first aid kit and started giving himself stitches. "Ahhhh!" He screamed out in pain. "Ow fuck it hurts!"


	12. Chapter 12

Gabby had just arrived at the crime scene. She went over to Dolph.

"Let me guess." She said. "The victim has possible signs of sexual assault, she was beaten and her throat was slit?"

"Yeah."

"What's her name?"

"Erica Bon." "She put up quite a fight." "There's droplets of blood leading away from the crime scene."

"The killer's blood."

"I think so." "Samples are being sent to the lab as we speak."

"Did the victim have a weapon?"

"I checked." "No trace." "I'm guessing in the struggle she tried to take the knife and cut a part of the killer's body."

"Smart." "If the blood is the killer's we'll finally have something to go on." "We'll run it through our files and hopefully get a hit." "If and when that happens I'll do everything in my power to make sure this sick bastard gets the electric chair." She took out her cell phone and called down to the forensics lab. "Hello this is Detective Cena, homicide." "As soon as you get the blood sample results for case number 0985678235 I would like to be notified." "Thank you."

Gabby got home at around 9:30 that night. John was sitting on the couch.

"Hi baby." She said.

"Hey." She went over and sat down next to him. They kissed.

"How was your day?"

"Stressful." "I'm glad to be home." Gabby noticed a big bandage on John's palm. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"To what?"

"To the palm of your hand."

"Oh it's nothing."

"What happened John?"

"At work one of our copiers got jammed." "I was trying to fix it and sliced my hand on one of the sharp pieces on the inside."

"Did you go to the hospital?"

"Yeah." "They gave me five stitches."

"Why didn't you call me honey?"

"It wasn't a big deal." "I'm fine."

"Call me next time."

"I will I promise." "I can't wait to move next week."

"Me either."

The next Friday Gabby and John were moving into their house. Dolph was helping them. Gabby was holding a box.

"Gabby what are you doing?" John said.

"Carrying this box into the house."

"Not this box it's way to heavy." He took it from her. She went over to Dolph.

"He's being way to overprotective."

"Well you are pregnant." Dolph said.

"Yeah I'm pregnant." "Not dead. John came back out to get another box. He was by the car. Gabby's cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" "Yes this is Detective Cena." "Great." She hung up. "Yes." She said smiling. "There were two blood types at the Erica Bonn murder scene Dolph." "One was type A that was Erica's." "The other is type AB Positive." John dropped the box he was holding. Gabby looked at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah it just slipped out of my hands."

A few hours later everything is unloaded. Dolph had went down to the precinct to cross-check all AB Positive blood types in the database. Gabby and John had just finished unpacking for the day. They were laying on the couch together.

"It's gonna be so great living here." John said.

"Yeah."

"Now we just need one more thing." He rubbed her stomach. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you John."

"I love you too Gabby." They kissed.

Three days had passed. Dolph found lots of AB Positive matches in the system but none that matched the criteria of the Manhattan Slasher. It was nighttime Gabby and John were in bed. Gabby was asleep. John couldn't sleep. He sat up in bed.

 _"No!" "Stop!" "Please stop!" He thought._

 **Flashback**

 **John was five. He was in his house running from his mom. She was high and drunk like she always was. John ran upstairs and hid in his bedroom closet. He could hear his mom coming up the stairs. She was in his room.**

 **"I know you're in here John." She said. "Come to mommy you little prick." "Where are you?" A few seconds later she opened up the closet. "Come here." She picked him up out of the closet.**

 **"Mommy no!" "Please!" She threw him on the bed.**

 **"You're a worthless little bastard!" "Just like your father!" She had a belt in her hand. She hit John repeatedly and he cried out in pain.**

 **"No!" "Stop!" "Please stop!" "Please stop mommy I love you!"**

 **After ten minutes she was done. John was in so much pain he could move. He was crying. His mom left the room and locked him in.**

 **End Of Flashback**

John got up and went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. His urge to kill was back.

 _"No!" He thought. "I'll not gonna do it!" "I won't do it!" "I don't want to anymore." "I wanna be a normal person." "I want to raise a family with Gabby."_

John washed his face. When he looked back up he saw his mom standing behind him in the mirror. Of course no one was really there. His mom died fifteen years ago.

 _"Hi mom." He said in his mind._

 _"Hi John."_

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"I just came to say congratulations." Gabby's very pretty and I'm getting a grandchild." "I'm sure my grandchild will be just like you a little bastard or a little bitch."_

 _"Leave me alone."_

 _"Leave you alone?" "That's what you're going to be John." "All alone." "Once Gabby finds out who you are you're going away."_

 _"No." "I don't wanna do that anymore." "I want to be normal."_

 _"Normal?"_

 _"Yes normal mom, something you wouldn't know anything about."_

 _"You think you know anything about normal?" "You're just like me."_

 _"I'm not like you." "I'll never be like you."_

 _"You're a killer." "My boy." "What do they call you again?" "Oh, that's right, the Manhattan Slasher." "We're not normal." "Do you think your kid will be normal?"_

 _"It will." "I'm only like this because you made me this way."_

 _"I made you this way?"_

 _"You would beat me for no good reason." "Instead of protecting me from your drug dealer, pedophile boyfriends, you let them molest me for your fucking drugs."_

 _"That's right John blame mommy because you're a sick psychotic bastard who rapes and kills."_

 _"I don't want to damn it! "I don't want to!" "I want help but I can't get help without telling Gabby who I am."_

 _"Gabby the love of your life." "The woman you stalked."_

 _"I didn't stalk her." "I just printed up information." "That doesn't matter anymore. "I love her." "She makes me want to be better."_

 _"You think she'll still love you when she finds out she's married, hell having the child of a lunatic."_

 _"Go to hell you bitch!" "You're dead!" "Leave me alone!" He shut his eyes._

 _"You are alone." When John opened his eyes she was gone._

John went downstairs to his office. He got the key for the locked drawer. He unlocked it. Inside was a black sweatshirt, black boots, black gloves, his knife, condoms and newspaper clippings of all the murders. He moved all that and pulled out a prescription bottle that said Paxil on it. It was full. John opened it, took one and went back upstairs. He in bed next to Gabby and snuggled up to her. He put his hand on her stomach.

 _"I love you and your mommy so much." John thought. "I'm gonna be a good daddy to you." "I promise."_

 **Does anyone have any requests?**


	13. Chapter 13

A week had passed. Gabby and John were settled into their new home. They were both getting ready for work. Gabby was in a bra and a pair of pants. John came into the room. He was in pants and an unbuttoned shirt. Gabby saw the inside of John's palm.

"Your bandage is wet." She said. "I'll change it for you before we leave." John smirked it her. "Honey no." "We both have to go to work." He kissed her. She laughed.

"Just real quick." "Please." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." He picked her up and put her on the bed.

Afterward they both got dressed and went down to the kitchen.

"Alright." Gabby said. "Even though I'm late now I'll still be a good wife and rebandage your hand."

"Thank you baby." She went and got a bandage. John sat down. Gabby came back with the bandage and got a chair. She put it in front of John and sat down.

"Give me your hand." He did. She turned it over and took the bandage off. It was almost healed but you could still see the slice. "Boy you really got your hand stuck in there."

"Yeah." She got a closer look at the cut. She thought the pattern of the cut looked familiar. "What?"

"Nothing." She put the bandage on. "I've got go." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

As Gabby was driving to work she couldn't get out of her head how familiar the pattern of John's hand looked. As soon as she got to work she opened her desk and took out the Manhattan Slasher case file. She looked at the photos of all the victims. The cut pattern on their necks were identical to the cut on John's hand.

"Gabby are you ok?" Dolph asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." _"There has to be another explanation." She thought. "I know John." "He'd never hurt anyone."_

It was around 4:30 in the afternoon. Something in Gabby's gut was telling her to go home. All day long she tried to convince herself there had to be another explanation why the cuts looked identical. She lied to Stephanie and told her she wasn't feeling very well so that she could go home early.

When she got home she went straight to John's office. She took out her lock pick and started working on John's locked drawer.

 _"I just need to see." She thought. "I know there's nothing in there."_ After a few minutes she heard the drawer unlock. She opened it. She pulled out John's clothes, then the condoms, then the newspaper clippings. Gabby was starting to realize it. "No." She said out loud. She pulled out the pills. At the very bottom she pulled the knife and recognized the blade pattern. Her head was spinning she started to cry. "No." "No!" "Oh god." She said through her tears. "No please!" "Nooo please." _"I'm married to the- She thought. "I'm carrying the child of the Manhattan Slasher." "No not my baby." "My baby can't be related to that psycho." "I had sex with him this morning."_ She heard the front door open. She took out her gun.

"Gabby what are you doing home so early?" John said. "Are you ok?" He came down the hall and into his office. He saw that Gabby had found his stuff.

"Freeze!" She pointed her gun at him. He put his hands up. "It's you isn't it?" "Isn't it?"

"Yes." "I'm the Manhattan Slasher."

"John Cena, your under arrested for murder." "You have the right to remain silent." "Anything you say can…She started to cry a little. ...can and will be used against you in a court of law." "You have the right an attorney." "If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you." "Do you understand your rights?"

"Gabby I love you."

"Shut up!" "Don't say that."

"I do." "I can explain."

"Explain?!" "Explain how you killed ten women?! "Did you rape them to?"

"Yes."

"You're disgusting."

"I take full responsibility but it's not all my fault."

"Whose fault is it?"

"My mother's." "She was a bad person." "She was an alcoholic and a drug addict." "When she would get high and drunk she would beat me." "I'd beg her to stop but she wouldn't." "You know what her favorite thing to say to me was when I was little?" "Come to mommy you little prick." "She'd always tell me I was a worthless little bastard just like my father." "When she wasn't beating me or yelling at me she let her boyfriends molest me for drugs." "I was just a little boy and I was forced to do to unspeakable, unimaginable things with grown men." Gabby's expression softened a little bit. "I suffer from PTSD with psychotic features because of it." "I'm supposed to take those pills there." He said motioning to the floor. To help me." "I've been taking them lately."

"Why do you kill?"

"I guess it's my way of feeling like I'm in control." "Like I wasn't when I was a kid." "The last two times I really didn't want to because of you." "I don't wanna do that anymore Gabby." "That's the truth." He was slowly coming closer to her. "I want a life with you." "I love you so much and one of the reasons why is because you understand." "When you told me what your stepdad did to you I fell in love with at that moment." "I finally knew someone who understood some of the pain I went through." "Put the gun down." "I won't hurt you."

"What about me?"

"I knew you were working my case but you moving in next to me, that was a coincidence." "I know you don't believe me but I love you, that wasn't my original intention but I love you."

"What was your original intention?"

"To find out what you know." "You're the only person I've ever loved and the only person that's loved me."

"I am sorry for what happened to you John but that doesn't give you the right to kill innocent people."

"I know." "When I found out I was gonna be a father I was happy because I knew I could finally be normal." She put the gun down. He dropped to his knees in front on her and started to cry. "I screwed everything up." He said through his tears. "I don't wanna be like this." "I'm sorry." She started to cry a little to. She reached down and rubbed his head.

 **Should I add another chapter or end it there?**


	14. Chapter 14

Gabby got down on her knees to be at John's level. She hugged him.

"It's ok John." She said.

"I love you." He said through his tears.

"I know." "I have to take you in."

"I know."

"I'm sorry." She said tearfully.

"No." "You're doing what's right." "I'm a bad person, just like my mother."

"You're not all bad." "There's the good person I fell in love with inside you." "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

They drove down to the precinct and went right to Stephanie's office.

"What are you guys doing here?" Stephanie asked.

"Stephanie I'm the one you've been looking for." John said. "I'm the Manhattan Slasher."

"Is he serious?" Stephanie asked looking at Gabby.

"Yes." Gabby said. "He admitted it." "I found the knife."

"John do you want a lawyer?"

"No." John said. "I just want to confess." Stephanie got up from her desk and opened her office door.

"Dolph get in here." Dolph came in. "Dolph John just confessed to being the Manhattan Slasher." "Take him to interrogation so we can get his confession please." Dolph stood there in disbelief. "Dolph."

"Right away." Dolph said. He took John away.

Gabby and Stephanie were left alone in the office.

"Gabby given the circumstances I have to take you off this case." Stephanie said.

"I know."

"I'm granting you an extended period of leave."

"Ok."

"I'm so sorry."

Gabby went home picked up the wedding picture of her and John and broke into tears.

After a seven hour confession John was sitting in a jail cell. It was nighttime. John looked over. His mom appeared.

 _"Mom." He said inside his mind._

 _"See?" "You're just where I said you'd be." "All alone."_

 _"I don't care what you say." "You can't hurt me anymore." "You're in hell where you belong."_

 _"Where do you think you'll end up John?"_

 _"Right where you are and I deserve it." "That doesn't mean I can't make the most of the rest of my life." "I'm not a little boy anymore you can't hurt me." "You're not gonna haunt me anymore." She disappeared._

A month later Gabby was there when John was sentenced to death by way electrocution. Afterward Gabby went to the prison to see John. They were in a room all alone.

"It's not fair." Gabby said. "You don't deserve to die."

"Yes I do."

"You're not always like that." "They should've given you life."

"Gabby I want you to do something."

"What?"

"Divorce me."

"What?"

"You deserve someone who can love you the way you deserve to be loved." "Don't tell the baby about me either."

"John you're it's father."

"I don't care." "I don't want the baby to grow up knowing the kind of man it's father is." "I know you'll raise it right."

Ten years had passed Gabby was now remarried with two children. A girl and a boy. She'd quit the department after her daughter Emma was born. Just like John had asked Emma had no idea who her real father was. Today was John's execution day. Gabby was in the bedroom getting ready to go. Dolph came in the room.

"Are you gonna be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"Yeah." They hugged. She kissed him. "I'll be back." "I love you."

"I love you too."

They were letting Gabby sit with John for five minutes in his cell before they killed him.

"Hey it's been awhile." John said smiling.

"Yeah but I promised I'd be here." They sat down on his bed.

"How's Emma?"

"She's great." "Are you scared?"

"No I made peace with it." "I'm ready." He grabbed her hand. "Thank you for being here." They kissed and hugged.

"I love you John."

"I love you too."

The guard came up.

"It's time John." He said.

They walked John into the room and strapped him in the chair. Gabby was watching in the next room with a few of the victims families. They strapped John in the chair.

"Any last words." One of the officers asked. John looked over to the window.

"To the families here today." John said. "I am so sorry and I sincerely hope this gives you the peace and closure you're looking for." He looked at Gabby. "Gabby thank you for bringing out the good in me." Gabby started to cry. "The only time I was happy in my life was when I was with you." "Take care of Emma." "I love you both." They threw the switch. Gabby cried harder. Within twenty seconds it was over. John was dead.

Gabby left the prison knowing the despite who John was deep down there was a good person. She knew she had to move on now with Dolph and the kids but John would always have a special place in her heart. She knew she would cherish the good times forever.


End file.
